The bond between Sharingan
by Soulless Neo Shadow
Summary: during a mob attack Naruto lost his left eye and now has a crescent moon scar. Root kill Sasuke's clan and Itachi is framed and give Naruto his dads eye and Sasuke their mom's eye's. Naruto x Hinata maybe harem rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did Sakura would Be dead DO YOU HEAR ME DEAD. and never ever show up at all.

The bond between Sharingan

* * *

At late night around 9:30 people can see a young Naruto Uzumaki running for his life. Close behind him is a mob of villagers with ninjas mixed in, the said boy is running for his now sixth year of life. Kicked out of the orphanage at the young age of four, Naruto turns into a alley way only to find a dead end.

Hearing the mob getting closer are young hero jumps into a garbage can to hide from them. This does not work because they find him in two minutes and drag him out by his hair.

** (Author K: how in hell do they find him so fast) (Author A: well you see there assholes and well they kinda saw him jump in the trash can)** They then start to beat him with broken bottles, baseball bats, and they started to also stomp on him.

Anbu jump out of the trees to see a scene of a young boy being beat by a mob. These Anbu are the ones who started the mob in the first place. They wear a tiger mask, a bear mask, and a blank mask with the kaji for root on it. Some villagers walk up and give tiger 2000 ryo for getting rid of the guards. Tiger says "That was easy enough."

* * *

**Flash back no justu**

_A group of Anbu are jumping form tree to tree, the four Anbu are Kakashi Hatake Itachi Uchiha, tiger masked Anbu, and Might Guy ._

** (Author K: What the fuck his name is Might Guy really *pulls out gun and shoots Guy repeatedly*) (Author A: This pissed us off, we also fucked up all the names in are notes*goes over to corner sits down and cries animes style*)**

_ They were discussing there plans for the evening, after they finish watching Naruto. Kakashi says "When this fucking shift is over guys I am going to bed" Guy nods in agreement. Itachi say "well I need to teach my brother some new justus" __Tiger says "You know what i will take over the shift you guys go home and rest." they mudder their thanks and head towards there homes._

* * *

**Kai'**

As tiger gets the money bear says "The boy has seen are faces he could tell the Third Hokage and have us all killed" Tiger says "Kill him then and we will blame it on the villagers."

But unknown to them three pairs of eyes (well two pairs and one eye) are witnessing what they are doing. Bear reaches behind his back and pulls out a katana. He then swung down aiming to chop his head in half. Lucky Naruto Rolled away in time to avoid his head being split in half, but not quick enough because the katana left a crest moon shaped cut on his left eye leaving Naruto blind in his left eye.

As Kakashi, Itachi, and Guy hear Naruto cry of pain they had enough Kakashi did a few hand-sings and formed Chidori (One Thousand Birds) and rams in into bear's chest. Before the masked Root Anbu could think of a way to escape Itachi pull out his scythe and cut the Root-nin in half. As tiger saw this Guy with his first gate(Gate of Opening) ax kicks tiger in the back of the head slamming him to a wall cracking his head open killing the Anbu. Naruto seeing this, but passes out due to blood lose.

The villagers yell "Why are you saving the demon!" while another yells "We must kill the demon before he kill us all!" Itachi and Kakashi show the sharingan, while Guy is still in the first gate. The villagers yell once again as Itachi pull out his scythe the villagers then get scared for their well being and run away.**(Author K: whats that smell it smells like shit)**

Itachi goes over to Naruto and picks him up and they all head toward the Hokage's office. When they walked in the Hokage was enraged how the villagers treated the boy who he though of as a grandson.

Before Itachi opens his mouth the Hokage said "I saw every thing and am glad the boy is now safe" letting out a sigh of relief. Kakashi is the first to say something " Hokage-sama what should we do they might come back to finish what they had started."

Itachi then says "Hokage-sama let me house the boy" The Hokage liked the idea but would the Uchiha elders let the boy stay with them in the compound. Itachi says "I have moved out of my parents house and now live on my own plus the elders would't know, and my little brother would not tell on me to them anyway. As my brother is the only one who visits me my parents would never know."

'Hearing this made the Hokage like the idea more but he knew that they would not be able to save the boy time after time. Guy then says "Let us train the him in order to get the boy strong enough so the villagers would never harm the him again."

The Hokage liked the idea even more so he final said "Very well I order all of you to train Naruto until he starts the academy. Itachi you will house the boy and you may also train your little brother as well so they may both be strong ninja for the village."

Naruto wakes and wonders where he is as he sits up he notices a boy with onix colored eyes. The boy seeing this says "Oh your up, don't move I'll go get my nii-san." And with that the boy left out the door seeing this Naruto wondered who the boy was.

The door then opens again and its the same boy and an older man, the man said "Hello Naruto my name is Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke."

Naruto sits up and ask why would they want him in his house if he was just a demon. Sasuke is shocked to say the lest to hear this and now the scar over his left eye."Why can't I see out of my left eye" Naruto says as he feels the burn of the scar.

Itachi then tell Naruto what the Hokage told him to do and about the training with Sasuke. Sasuke smiles and says "Does that make him my new brother Nii-san." Itachi nodded and says "Yes Sasuke you two will be my two little brother I hope you two can get along and see each other as such as I do."

He then turn to Naruto and says " So Naruto would you like to be my new little brother." he said with such kindness Naruto dreamed would never feel. Naruto then cries at the two boy who would now be his two brothers. Itachi hugs Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto is crying and Sasuke tries to calm him down.

After he had a chance to calm down Kakashi and Guy came in the house and said "I take it you told him and got a good answer. "

_End_

* * *

Hey their ppl its me Soulless Neo Shadow this is my new story and well my first and I hope you all liked and review I love reviews there is nothing as a bad review. Like it was once said " What doesn't Kill you only make's you stronger." I know most of you will hate me for saying that thats why I said it. DUH


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own the Jutsu that Kid Gin made I think he did, not sure. Hey ppl the reason I didn't make any new story till now is the Damn Test at school. Kid Gin- Screw the school system. SNS-Hey we can't say that. But I feel the same way Do any of you hate school... Little Kids Don't listen to us. Go to school and get a better Job then us kk

* * *

**Chapter two brotherhood**

* * *

_Time skip_ _Two years _

Naruto and Sasuke were on their home to Itachi's home in the Uchiha compound. Naruto who has now been blind for about two years now, and thank's to Kakashi Naruto is now able to see with just his right eye.

"Hey Sasuke do you smell blood." Said the blonde, Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock and started to run for the compound. Because the training that they had matured more than most kid there age.

Sasuke had learned not to let his emotions control his actions, while Naruto learned how to act when he smells blood. Sasuke runs in to the compound's door's and see's Danzo ordering the Root-nin "Kill them all kill all of the Uchiha who want to harm my village." Sasuke seeing this runs with a kunai and kills a Root-nin by stabbing him in his spine.

Danzo seeing this tells his Root to kill the boy. As the Root ninja's attack Sasuke they did't notice Naruto until it was to late and three Root-nin lay dead on the floor Sasuke look up and smirk's to see his adopted brother jump on at Root Anbu killing him.

Sasuke formed a few hand signs(**Katon: Gokayu no jutsu**) Great fireball technique.) Burning a few Root Anbu. Naruto forming his own hand sign's then did(**Gufu sukia no jutsu**)Typhoon Water Vortex technique) killing half of the Root-nin. Danzo seeing this did nothing to stop it, but just let it unfold.

Danzo then called out "Fugaku look at what your son can now do." Sasuke shocked looked at Danzo and asked "What have you done to my family." Danzo's only reply was hum. before Sasuke could react he was stabbed him his back the blade came out from his gut.

Naruto saw this and ran to his brother as he fell to the ground the man who stabbed him was Fugaku Uchiha. Looking at his son with his sharingan on he said "Boy you are friend's with the demon what a shame you have brought to my family. Naruto crying over his brother's limping body, Sasuke smiled at him before he closed his eye's. Naruto had it he looked at the Root, Danzo and Fugaku.

Itachi POV

Itachi ran from the Hokage's office after being told of what Danzo was planning. He came to see dead body's on the floor of the compound. Some of which were Root, Itachi found it strange. He walked for a little longer to see his father stab his little brother. Activating his sharingan to see what was going on

Naruto POV

Naruto's body was shaking uncontrollable as red chakra formed around him. His scar turned midnight black as his right eye turned red and had a slit forming down the middle. Just then to Danzo's surprise his left eye open to show the same eye; as Naruto rage grew he attacked the Root-nin. Killing one with his bear hand's. Itachi saw this and ran to his brother only to be stopped by his father.

At this point Sasuke woke up to see his brother fight their father and Naruto is a rage that could destroy the village. He saw Danzo with his mother with anger, his eye's turned red with one tome in each eye.

Sasuke had awaken his sharingan, and attacked Danzo. Both Naruto and Itachi saw him get up and run after Danzo. Danzo finally saw Sasuke but to late as Sasuke with a kunai stabbed Danzo in the eye as he screamed out in pain he kick him back.

Danzo mad at what had just happened grabbed the kunai in his eye and killed his mother in front of him. He screamed as her blood fell on him and his face. He fell to the floor crying out, he looks at Danzo with the same rage as Naruto had now with two tome's after seeing his mother die in front of him.

Danzo punch's Sasuke hard as he spit blood and passed out, Danzo turn's his attention to Naruto who has kill most if not all his Root-nin. Naruto turned to see Danzo standing and Sasuke on the ground, this enraged Naruto but before he could do and thing Fugaku used his sharingan to put Naruto to sleep.

Fugaku then turned his attention back on his son Itachi who now had his MangekyōSharingan activated with his scythe at hand. As Fugaku get ready to attack Itachi then he Shunshin out of this father eye range kicking him in the back hard his father then turned to see Itachi gone again.

Itachi appears behind Fugaku and goes for a horizontally slash at his father's head. Fugaku's battle instincts kicked in and he uses his sword to parry the scythe's blade. Itachi jumps back while doing one handed hand signs.

He calls **(Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) **and launches a volley of fire balls from his mouth at Fugaku. Fugaku also does one handed hand signs yelling **(Great Fireball Technique) ** launching a large ball of fire from his mouth at Itachi's volley.

The two jutsus collide effectively destroying the jutsus causing a giant explosion. Itachi disappears during the blast to reappear behind his father ready to remove his head. When his father says "Boom" when those words left his lips he expanded and blow up. Itachi uses **(Kawarimi no Jutsu) **to replace himself with a Root nin corpse.

Itachi searches for his father only to see ten Fugakus grinning at him like a mad men. They then charged at him swing their blades at him wildly. Itachi tried his best to dodge all the slashes but got cut across his chest and on his back.

Itachi was able to dispell five of the clones. Then two clones charged him yelling "BOOM!" Itachi tried to **(Kawarimi no Jutsu) **but the other Fugakus were waiting for him to appear.

They then Attacked him Itachi had a split second to act before being slashed to ribbons. He brought up his scythe to block the slashes while he does some hand signs calling **(Great Ghost Scythes jutsu). **

Then a ghost scythe appeared next to Itachi and slashed at a Fugaku effectively killing it. Fugaku was shocked at the jutsu his son just used. Fugaku was so shocked that he didn't see his own son behind him his MangekyōSharingan at full blast he did his ultimate genjutsu (**Tsukuyomi**) Moon Reader)

"Now for what you did to my brother's. For the next 72 hour's you will feel what they did you son of a bitch." And with that said Itachi took his time in killing his father over and over waking him up after his death. In the real world Danzo was at a lose to see his partner and his son staring at each other. Itachi then stared at right at Fugaku as he regained his senses Itachi grabed his father's blade and cut his head clean off. Turning his attention at Danzo without any hesitation he closed his left eye at his right.

He used his most power ninjutsu he had(**Amaterasu** Illuminating Heaven) To Danzo's surprise his right arm was engulfed with black flames. Danzo's cry fell on deaf ear's, Itachi walked over to Danzo his scythe in hand cut his left arm.

* * *

Hey Guy's you know who It's Soulless Neo Shadow... Oh yea and Kid Gin. I have a poll on my page thing... Hey so I hope you liked it I tried my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto I wish I did But I don't

* * *

**Chapter 2.5**

Itachi was in the Hokage's office trying to explain the event that had just occurred with his pipe in his mouth as two children slept on the new couch that the Hokage had moved into his office. Sarutobi was showing how old he truly was after he had heard the event that had occurred over at the Uchiha compound

Flash back

After Itachi had removed Danzo's right arm he was in pain and throw a smoke bomb to the ground in order to escape the Uchiha. Itachi then let his eye return back to what they once were. He turned to see his Father's and Mother's lifeless body he felt so must pain that his dearly beloved mother had been killed but what Pained him more was the fact that his littler brother had seen her die, in-front of him. As Itachi eye's moved to his father he did't have the same look to his father he looked like he was glad his father was dead by his own hand's.

Itachi had walked up to his father picked up his head and stole his eye's. 'I do not wish to do this but for what he did this is all he can do.' With his father's eye's he walked over to his mother and proceeded to do the same thing with her eye's, the only thing that was on Itachi's mind was on his two little brother's. And how he hadn't been there for them.

Just then Anbu came to the Uchiha compound, their captain was a gray haired man with a dog mask. He walked over to Itachi and said "Hokage-sama wishes to see you and the boy's. Oh. And Itachi the Hokage saw every thing that happened and Informed me and Guy about it. Guy Believes that you did the right thing when you killed your Father and I'm deeply sorry for the loss of you mother I know you and Sasuke both dearly lover her."

Itachi and the masked Anbu captain Kakashi jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to the Hokage's office. Itachi held his brother and Kakashi held Naruto, when they got to the Hokage's office he was leaning on his desk with pipe in hand.

Flashback End

Itachi and Kakashi where in his office waiting for Sarutobi to say something, just then both Naruto and Sasuke awoke to see they were in the Hokage's office. Naruto was the first to say anything "Jiji what happened and did everything that we saw happen or was it a nightmare." Sasuke was wondering the same thing and hoping for the same thing, Sarutobi had a sad look on his face and both Sasuke and Naruto knew that what had happen did in fact happen.

Sasuke began to tear up when Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and tell him it was okay that they were still okay at so was Itachi. Itachi then began to say "Hokage-sama can I do some thing for both of my brother's." The Hokage the said "Yes you may." Just then a Anbu came next to the Hokage and whispered something into his ear. What the Anbu told Sarutobi had clearly angered him and the Anbu Shunshin away.

"Itachi what that Anbu just told me was that Danzo has just told the Council that you had done the event that had just happened and for a 'strange' reason the council believed him. They want to kill you via execution I'm truly sorry. But I'm afraid that you must leave the village before the council find you." Both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked at what the Hokage had just said, about to protest Itachi spoke up. "I fully understand and about what is was going to say is that I have both my father's and mother's eye's I was going to ask if I may give them to my brother's as a fair well gift."

Both Naruto and Sasuke were shocked that Itachi didn't ask why he should leave but just when with what was being said. Itachi than turned to both of then and smiled and said "It's okay Danzo will get what coming to him in time you can be sure of that." Sasuke then said "Nii-san I know you have to leave, but can I stay with Naruto since he is my brother too ." Itachi then said "Well Sasuke your gift is sadly our mother's eye's and for you Naruto I have my father's eye's."

Naruto and Sasuke were shocked at what Itachi had told them, Naruto again the first to ask the question on both of their mind "Itachi-nii what do you mean by that." Itachi than said "My father was a traitor who helped Danzo attack the clan. I have his eye's for you and Sasuke I was saddened by what I had to do but I did to help you in the coming year as you are in the academy now, and are on your way to being ninja's."

Sarutobi then said "Itachi the gifts you are about to give to you two brothers would not be allowed. But for what that traitor did I can turn a blind eye at what you are about to do." Itachi the turned to his brother and hugged them, turned to Naruto and said "Naruto my father's will be put to good use by you and it will give your left eye its light back, and you Sasuke our mother's eye's will help you in the future." Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi left to the hospital to implant the eye's of the two strongest sharingan's of the Uchiha clan to his brother's.

Naruto and Sasuke with their new eye's looked at each other Sasuke could clearly see all three tomes that was do to that Fugaku had his sharingan when he died. Naruto could see out both eye's in which surprised him greatly to be able to see out of his left again after two year's. Naruto could also see that Sasuke had two tome with what looked like three faded tome's in his eye's. Itachi walked over to both boy and smiled at the two boy's now with sharingan's. Itachi then said "Sasuke, Naruto I just go now but I have one more gift."

With that said he placed his hand's over both of the boy's heart's and pumped chakra into his palm's. Both boy's felt a burn then it was gone the checked what Itachi had done and to their surprise they had a tattoo with three tome's over their heart with the kanji for brother in the middle. Itachi then again did the same thing to the other side of their heart and again pumped chakra into his palm's this time the tattoo's were a little different. Naruto's was the kanji for fox and Sasuke was the kanji for survivor.

With that done Itachi turned to the Hokage and led the way to the gates of the village. The Hokage was upset that this had to be done, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke and the Anbu captain Kakashi were at the gate's when the Hokage spoke "Itachi I am sad to see you go but it is what must be done I'm sorry Sasuke, Naruto." "Jiji it's not you that should be sorry its Danzo, and how Itachi-nii said He will get what's coming to him."

Sarutobi was happy that the boy's knew that he had no say in the matter because an entire clan was gone. As Itachi turned to take his leave Kakashi grabbed his attention and said "Itachi I will watch out for the boys for you and you were a great friend I only wish I could do more to help." This gave Itachi a great idea "Kakashi you can help me take care of my brother's for me train them to be the best ninja's so that Danzo might fear them. Also train Naruto to use his sharingan properly." Sasuke and Naruto both heard this but only Sasuke was the only one of the two who found it this done Itachi bid a farewell to them and took his leave.

A few Months Later

Naruto and Sasuke where standing on a lake playing rock, paper, scissors without their sharingan to make it fair as if they used their sharingan they would never use any one of the three hand sign's used to play the game. In the end Naruto won and proclaimed his victory. Sasuke said "Damn how are always so lucky well, okay Naruto you won so what do you want to do." "Well Sasuke we just ate so let go to the park and I know you hate because of the fan girl of your's but I want to see the look on their faces when you are playing with me and not trying to look cool for them." "Oh. So you mean our favorite past time." "Yeah."

Naruto and Sasuke made to the park via Shunshin, many if not all the children were shocked to see them appear out of nowhere. Being ten and able to Shunshin does get you a few glances from the other kid mostly the fan girl's for Sasuke with a slight dislike for Naruto. Still Sasuke just loved the way the looked when he and Naruto went to the swings together. Now some of the fan-girls were a little pissed at this and one girl with a pink dress with short underneath and hair to match her dress her name was Sakura Haruno. She walked up to the boy's with another girl but she wasn't a Sasuke fan-girl she had pale skin and white eye's that any man could get lost in if you stared at them long enough she wore a white jacket and plan black pant's. Her name was Hinata Hyūga.

Naruto the first to notice both girl turned to Sasuke and whispered some thing into his ear that being 'Here come one of your fan-girl's but the other one she seem nice and kinda cute.' Sasuke looked at both girl and saw that Naruto was in fact right, but he knew that she liked Naruto even if he didn't know which made all the more hilarious. Sakura walked up to then and said "Sasuke-kun what are you doing with him." Giving Naruto a glare but it didn't faze him as he turned to the other girl and waved at her to come closer. Hinata then walked up to his and Naruto notice another girl right behind her she looked just like Hinata only longer hair her name was Hanabi Hyūa she was Hinata's twin sister that Naruto knew that she liked Sasuke but would never tell anyone but her sister.

Now Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke but he was not paying attention. He was staring at Hanabi while having a light blush. Sakura notices this and says "Sasuke-kun stop looking at yucky Hanabi and look at me i got a new dress just for you." Naruto heard this and was on the floor laughing his ass off. Sasuke blushes a little darker and says "Shut the fuck up or I will tell you know who you like her." Naruto then says "You wouldn't dare" then Sasuke replies "Wouldn't I." Naruto then got up walked up to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder and they began to fight. Hinata and Hanabi saw this and blushed that the two boy were basically fighting about the girl's in front of them. Naruto mad that Sasuke was winning the argument and yelled "So what if I like Hinata and so what if you like Hanabi their twin's were brother's its fine."

Sakura then yells "WHAT THE FUCK YOU LIKE HER SASUKE-KUN I AM WAY BETTER THAN HER!" Everyone else winced in pain because of her voice and became momentarily deaf. Naruto than begged "Kami shut her the hell up." Kami was not listening and Sakura then tries to punch Naruto. Keyword was TRIED Naruto Caught it with easy and then flipped her over on to her face.

Her mother saw this ran over while yelling "Demon what are you doing to my daughter." She then yelled out to the Root Anbu two came with bear and tiger mask's. Naruto and Sasuke both knew they were Root-nin and Naruto used his sharingan, and to Hinata and Hanabi surprise that he had a Dōutsu. Naruto then used a genjutsu to make them kneel before him Sakura's mother yelled "Demon what did you do to them." Naruto just looked at her with the sharingan still on and said "Lady you are going to turn around take you daughter and leave." With this said the two Anbu left and Sakura's mother took her by the hand and walked away leaving the two sharingan user and the two Hyūga twins alone.

Hinata the first to speak "Naruto how did you do that and how do you have the sharingan." Sasuke then said "Well Hinata Naruto got my father's eye's during the killing of my clan and now we have sharingan's." Naruto then said. "Hinata look I have something I want to tell you, and Hanabi Sasuke has something he wishes to tell you and I think you heard me yell it but it was true I like you Hinata." "And I like you Hanabi." Was all Sasuke said. Now Hinata and Hanabi were blushing a deep red when Hinata did something to make Hanabi surprised she kissed Naruto in the lip but just a small on and told Hanabi to do the same with Sasuke. She followed her sister's lead and kissed Sasuke they were both happy to return the kiss.

* * *

Yea I did put the Hanabi thing on my poll but I just made her go with Sasuke cuz I just wanted to bye bye until next time.

Disappear in a black-hole reappear "Sorry forgot my phone I'm always doing that well bye." Disappear the same way


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not Own Naruto if I did well you already know if you read my story's

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

4 Years

Naruto and Sasuke where on the middle of the lake talking about something they deemed important. "So what do we do its been about two year's we've been with the girl what are we going to get them." Said a worried Sasuke, Naruto on the other hand wasn't worried as his brother he then said "Sasuke just give her something she'll like. I know give her a picture of yourself naked." Sasuke blushed at the idea of giving Hanabi a naked picture to her and hit Naruto in the arm yelling "Your fucking stupid I can't do that!" Naruto replies "And why not?" Sasuke stutters "Just because." "Come on you big baby what's the problem." Said a happy Naruto. Sasuke says "Okay Naruto what are you going to get Hinata then.. Hm." Naruto smilies even bigger and said "I'm giving Hinata a battle chain."

Sasuke look at his brother and says "A battle chain are you sure she'll like it." Naruto then said "Of course she'll love it plus it's not the only thing I'm giving her I would have to be a complete Dumbass to just give her a battle chain I would be killed by what I gave her." "So what else are you going to give her." Said Sasuke and Naruto replied "I figured out how Itachi-nii gave us the tattoo's. So I was thinking of giving Hinata a tattoo what do you think." Sasuke looked at Naruto then smiled at him then said "That's a great idea can you show me how to do it to."

Naruto turned and smiled at said "Sure thing we still have a few months for me to teach you it, now we better hurry or we'll be late." Sasuke looked at the time and saw that Naruto was in fact right that they would be late for class.

The boy's made it to class only to find that every one already in their seat's so Naruto and Sasuke were in fact late. Iruka their sensei saw the boy's come in and said "Boy's why are you late its almost time for the test to begin." Naruto and Sasuke walked up the there seat and sat down. As soon as they sat down the fangirl started to attack "Sasuke-kun sit with me."" No sit with me."

Sasuke got up looked at the fangirls and said "Would you girl sit in your own seat so I can take the test in peace." Almost yelling and the end the girl did as they were told to do and sat down in their own seat's, Sasuke sat down and was talking to Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino who was just saying nothing. Iruka got up the get everyone's attention when he first didn't get it, all he did was yell even louder so that they would shut up and pay attention. As that was happening Mizuki was passing out the test when he got to Naruto he did a little Genjutsu to make the question's harder for Naruto.

Naruto looked at his test and saw that he couldn't do it so he activated his sharingan and saw that there that a genjutsu had been placed on his test and he knew Iruka would never do so it must have been Mizuki. He undid the genjutsu and saw that the test was in-fact passable for Naruto and so he did his test and passed it in with a smile on his face. Mizuki was that and thought 'Why are you smiling demon I had put a genjutsu on your test so you would fail.'

Mizuki took Naruto's test only to see that the genjutsu was no longer on the paper and stared at Naruto who was looking as if he was about to kill him with a evil look in his eye's. Mizuki was what looked like the sharingan but dismissed it thinking the demon was playing trick on him. Iruka then told the class that the clone test was next so he checked his list and started to say some name's.

After a little while Sasuke was called up to do the clone he when it and five minutes later he walked out with his headband tied on his head covering his left eye and walked over to Naruto and said "Hey Naruto I passed a guess who I am." Naruto look at Sasuke then said "Hey man that's great Kakashi-nii." both boy's laughed for about two minutes until Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata had her headband around her neck and Hanabi also around her neck they talk until Naruto was called to do the test.

Naruto walk in to see a mad Mizuki and Iruka with the same happy one he always did when Naruto did a test. Iruka then said "Naruto good job on the written part, now all you need to do is the clone test. When ever you are ready you may begin." Naruto did only one handsign he made a cross handsign the said (**Kage Bunshin)**

A clone of Naruto was right next to the original Naruto, Iruka could see that it was it was a solid clone of Naruto and he was proud that Naruto had done what other's told him he couldn't Naruto had just passed the Ninja Academy. Mizuki on the other hand was enraged that the demon had just finished Ninja Academy, but could say nothing about it. Naruto seeing his face he turned to Iruka and said "Well how did I do."

Iruka just looked at him and said "Good job Naruto I knew you could do it." Naruto smiled and said "Thank you and thanks' for helping me with the tutoring." "Not a problem at all Naruto. To show how happy I am how about you, me, Sasuke and the Hyūa twin's." Naruto just smiled and said "Thanks' Iruka-sensei." Iruka gave Naruto his headband and he put it on his left eye that was when Naruto felt the scar for the first time in two months. Although Naruto had forgotten about it he didn't care about it he just got over the entire event.

Naruto walked out of the test room with his headband on his head over his left eye, Sasuke saw this and found it funny that he did the same thing he had done. Sasuke now with his headband not on his head above his bangs. Sasuke walked down and to greet Naruto who had a smile on his face, Naruto ran to Sasuke and the began to talk again with the girl's

Naruto said "Sasuke Iruka want's to take us to get some Ichiraku Ramen." Sasuke said "That's cool why are you wearing your's like that." "Just cuz I wanna." The boy's started talk to Hinata and Hanabi for a little while. Then an Anbu with gray hair with a dog mask appeared and said "Boy's congratulation and the Hokage-Sama wishes to see you two."

At the Hokage's office the boy's were wearing their headband and enjoying the felling of the headband. the Hokage looked proud of the boy and that they were now ninja's. Naruto spoke first and said "Hey they Jiji what's up." "Hello their Naruto, Sasuke Kakashi thank's alway. Now boy's now that your ninja I have some gift's for the both of you." And with that he gave Naruto a scroll with his clan symbol on it and Sasuke the same type of scroll just with his family symbol. "There blood scroll's so they will only open with the blood that the right clan member is placed on them." They both cut their thumbs and wiped the blood on the scroll's and the opened a puff of smoke and then it cleared. In Naruto's hand there was a katana a little longer the a normal one The handle and the sheath were both worn as if it had seen countless amount of battles the blade itself was the only thing that looked new on the blade it had his clan crest on the hilt

Sasuke had in his hands twin blades with the clan symbol on them the blades look the same as Naruto's blade only the fact that the blades looked as if you can put them together and make one very strong blade. The Hokage smiled when he saw the boy's face's and said "Naruto that is you family blade you mother had it when she was a ninja and now you are a ninja so you may have it your mother would be very proud." He turned to Sasuke and said "Sasuke like Naruto's your's are family blades only a few of your clan member's knew that it even existed now you may have it and do your family proud, your mother would be so happy if she was you with these blades."

"Now the blades are your's to keep and will be very helpful with you unlock their true power's do you boy's understand me." Both boy's nodded their head's the Hokage smiled at them and walked them out to the front of the tower where Hinata and Hanabi were waiting and taling to one another. They walked up to the girl's and then kissed them whole heartedly and then walked to the park.

* * *

Hello everyone Soulless Neo Shadow with a new chapter sorry for it being so late I had some thing come up like my co-writer not helping me with this one...Well he did like a small amount not even noticeable and I was thinking of writing another story. It just I have some Idea's but not a lot to write a new story maybe next time I will write one with your support I've been getting with the favorite thing I guess I will write another one. Well until Next time Good Day and Good Night, Peace Cuz I'm Out


End file.
